Reminiscent Blossom
by CherryBlossom201
Summary: DeiSaku One-Shot


Disclaimer:I own nothing but the idea.

Now Let us begin

* * *

><p>Sakura POV<p>

Here I was lying on the cold hard ground with a kunai at my throat. My pink hair was sprawled across the filthy ground. The pink locks were covered in a thick red substance. Blood. The battle had been rough indeed. I had nearly won but they had a plan.

"Quite the battle scene you made,pinky,"The bulky male that was pining me to the forest floor said with a sick little grin "I'm sure your criminal boyfriend will love to see it". He was dripping with blood. He had cuts covering his body and a large gash across his chest. It should have killed him but it didn't. Now I was gonna pay the price for not making it deeper.

"Shut your ugly face!"I shouted anger coursing through my veins.

"Watch who your talking to,little bitch"One of his teammates said.

"When I kill this asshole sitting on me you'll be next!"I yelled at him.

"Hurry up,tenma. I'm growing impatient"Suddenly I felt the knife pressing a little deeper. If I was gonna die today then I wanna think of...my lover. Quickly thoughts raced through my mind.

Meeting in the bar

_Flashback_

_"Hmm?What's a girl like you doing in a place like this,un?"A man with long golden hair and sky blue eyes questioned. I remember him!He's that akatsuki member!Deidara!_

_"Getting a drink. What else?"I snapped at him. Anger burning in my eyes. Seeing as he didn't react,the anger died down a little._

_"So...what's your name,un?Mine is Deidara"He said with that handsome grin..._

_"Sakura..."I answered hesitating slightly. Suddenly I felt a hand brushing my hair behind my ear._

_"W-what are you doing!?"I raised my voice blushing a ton...what?Give me a break!I don't do physical contact..._

_"Shh...I was only fixing your hair...It's pretty..."He said staring me in the eye. Heat rushed to my cheeks. Gosh...I hope it isn't noticeable ._

_"No need to blush,sakura-chan"Instantly I blushed more._

_"You know...your kinda cute."Deidara voiced to me. Now I was definitely blushing up a storm._

_End Of Flashback_

Our First Argument

_Flashback_

_"I saw the way you looked at him!"Deidara yelled at me._

_"Shut up Dei-chan!"I yelled back at him. I don't know why me calling him dei-chan bothered him so much but whatever._

_"Don't call me that!"He shouted at me. At this point our noses were all most touching._

_"I'll call you whatever I feel Dei-chan!"I hollered. My eyes were watering for unknown reasons. Sure I could hardly handle yelling without getting a little teary but this was a new level. Nonetheless I would not give in._

_"No you won't"His hands were balled into fists. Suddenly I felt a tear-drop roll down my pale cheek. I've been in an abusive relationship before...balled fists were never a good sign. As I saw his hands raise I closed my eyes. It was not the hands on my cheeks that made me open my eyes...it was the feather light kiss on my forehead that did._

_"I'm...I'm sorry sakura...it's just I...your important to me"He whispered to me,eyes downcast. I felt my eyes widen as he said those words.  
><em>

_"Deidara..."I said louder than intended."I...I'm sorry too...for everything."I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a tight squeeze . As he returned the hug I smiled softly._

_End Flashback_

Our First Kiss

_Flashback_

_As I knocked on the wooden door I thought of a way to apologize for calling him dei-chan again..._

_"Go away"Was his short and simple answer to my knocking. Nonetheless I walked in only to find him sitting in the window sill looking out the clean window._

_"I thought I said go away not come in"_

_"Deidara..."I said sadly as I walked closer to him"I'm sorry...Please forgive me"__ When I got close enough I gave him a hug only to be pushed away._

_"Tsk...I thought I said go away!"_

_"Deidara...please"I whispered. When he turned to me with anger I was shocked. The tears had began to pour out of my emerald eyes. I looked down at the ground to avoid his rage filled eyes._

_"Why!why do you have to call me 'Dei-chan'?huh?does it make you happy" "No deidara" "Liar!It fucking does!You love seeing me like this so why tilt your head down huh!?Look at me,you bitch!"He grabbed my chin and yanked my face up to face him. I knew I was crying like no tomorrow."Stop It!Stop crying!Stop acting!I know you like how you hurt me!"As I stared at his tan face I noticed the tears. I wanted to stop his pain. His tears. And so I kissed him..."Deidara...Forgive me"I whispered as I stared into his shocked light blue-grey eyes._

_End Flashback_

And I remember when we became an official couple.

_Flashback_

_"Be mine,sakura-chan"He said staring into my eyes lovingly._

_"Deidara-kun...I always was yours"I said quietly as I hugged him. And we laid there until midnight._

_"Sakura-chan?,"He looked at me before continuing,"I love you even when your mad."and with that he kissed me passionately .  
><em>

_End Flashback_

And as that kunai ended my life,I died with a smile full of true happiness.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed my deisaku one-shot.<p>

Bye.


End file.
